


Teasing

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles <br/>Characters: Mikey <br/>Relationship: Mikey <br/>Request: Could I please make a request for Mikey(any version) x reader where she flaunts herself around Mikey because she knows it's mating season? ;;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

As you sat at your vanity, you couldn’t help but smirk to yourself as you looked at yourself in the mirror. You had spent a lot of time on your appearance today for one reason.   
Mikey was coming round.   
You had invited him around to watch a movie with you which he had happily accepted. For the last week, you had got the feeling he had been ignoring you, but after a phone call to Raph, you found out it was something completely different. It would seem that Mikey was, in Raphs words, horny. He was in his mating season and was afraid he might ruin your friendship if he should try make a move with you. According to Raph, the time apart was killing him since you were both best friends.   
But you returned his feelings 100% and you were determined to show him tonight.   
You wore your hair down so it framed your face perfectly. yours make up was simple and elegant except for a deep red lipstick. You wore a short skirt with no tights or leggings and a tight top that hugged your body and showed off your full chest. To finish the look, you wore a matching lase bra and panties.   
You heard a small tapping noise coming from the window and smiled, knowing exactly who it was. It was dark outside so you had shut the curtains over since you were changing but now it made for a great reveal to him.   
As you walk over to the window, you fix your hair before pulling the curtains open. You were met with Mikey whos eyes widened upon seeing you. His mouth dropped open slightly and you were pretty sure he would have fallen backwards if it wasn’t for the 7 story drop.   
You couldn’t help but giggle to yourself as you push open the window.   
“Hey Mikey.” You smile sweetly at him as you pull back, allowing him to climb in the window.   
“Hey [y/n].” Mikey breathed as he clambered through the window, near lying falling over. You were one step ahead and managed to catch a hold of his arm which caused a blush to erupt on his cheeks.   
“You okay, sweetie?” You ask while rubbing his forearm.   
“yeah, im fine. So, why did you want to see me?” Mikey asks, straightening up but not moving from you.   
“Is it a crime for me to want to see the person who means so much to me?” You ask, biting your lower lip. Mikey shook his head while biting his lower lip as though he was debating something. You noticed that he glanced down to your lips then back to your eyes. You were only a few inches away from his face and he seemed to be tempted to kiss you right now. As much as you wanted that, you kind of wanted to punish him for ignoring you the last week. So in one swift motion, you moved away to close the window and curtains. Once you did that, you walked pasted him and towards your kitchen, swaying your hips as you did. When you realised he wasn’t following you, you stopped in the doorway and glanced over your shoulder to see Mikey was staring at your behind.   
Giggling, you lean against the doorframe and raise one of your hands above your head to strike a sexy pose.   
“You coming, Mikey?” You ask him, making the M in his name a soft purring noise. This got his attention and he darted forward. You smile and turn, walking into the kitchen only to hear a loud thud from behind you.   
When you turned, you saw Mikey in the doorway, clutching his head in his hands. He was slightly taller that the doorway and must have forgot to dug in his race to get to you.   
You gasp and run back to him, pulling him over to your table and pushing him into a chair. You hated seeing him in pain.   
Just managing to pry away his hands from his head, you examine the area which showed no damage. Glancing down, you could see Mikey was staring at your chest again.   
Another devilish plan popped into your mind as you stood up and turned, walking to your freezer. As you opened it, you bend over. Feeling your skirt rise up, you knew Mikey was going to get a view of your panties. You glance behind you and sure enough, he couldn’t keep his eyes off and was now grasping the sides of his chair for dear life.   
Grabbing an ice pack out the freeze, you go back to Mikey and move his legs apart so you could sit on his knee.   
Mikey seemed to jump at this but didn’t argue as you placed the ice pack over his head.   
You felt Mikey’s hands resting on your hips, gently rubbing circles with his thumb in a soothing way as you dapped the ice pack.   
“[y/n].” Mikey whispered, and you looked down to see he was staring at your eyes, a deep need inside them.   
“yes, Mikey?” You place the ice pack on the side and wrap your arms around his neck as he pulls your closer.   
“Why are you doing this?” Mikey asks. Normally, you would have assumed he meant the ice pack, but you could see in his eyes that he meant the teasing. And you decided to give him a straight answer.   
“Because I want you.” You whisper seductively to him while you lean closer.   
“I want you too.” Mikey breathed before he leaned in to kiss you.   
The kiss was filled with emotions. It was filled with lust, passion, nervousness, desire and above all, love.   
You kissed back, returning each emotion as you moved so you could straddle his lap without breaking the kiss. The second you straddled him, you felt his hard member rubbing against your inner thigh. You moaned into the kiss which seemed to encourage Mikey to go further as his hands began to move on your sides. One hand slid up to cup your breast while the other slid down to your ass. You gasped at the movement but continued to kiss him, afraid he would stop if you did.   
His touch sent a spark of pleasure through your body as you started to grind against him, feeling him meeting your grinds with soft thrusts of his own.   
Feeling the pace was a little slow for your liking, you leaned back from the kiss, much to Mikey’s disappointment but when he saw you pulling off your top, he couldn’t help but thank the gods for you.   
As your bra came off, Mikey wasted no time in kissing and sucking on your breasts, giving both attention and making you moan in pleasure. You felt his hand move from your ass round to your front and slip between your legs. He pressed a finger against your clit through your panties and you gasped loudly, your hips buckling into his touch.   
You slip your own hand down and move your panties to the side before taking his hand and pressing one of his fingers against your wet core. Mikey let out a shaking moan as he slid his finger inside you. Your head falls to the side as you try to moan Mikey’s name but fail when you only manage the “mik”.   
Mikey pushes another finger inside you and starts to slowly pump them inside you while kissing your neck.   
“Mikey. Please, stop teasing me.” You moan into his ear, earning a low moan and a soft chuckle. This took you by surprise as you pulled back to look at him, he gives you that dashing smile.   
“What was earlier?” He chuckles. You smirk at him.   
“that was me just offering a little help.” You justify as you feel Mikey removing his fingers. You were about to whisper and protest but then you felt his hard member pressing against your entrance.   
Mikey pushed himself inside you as you lowered yourself down, taking every inch of him. Pleasure blinded you as your head fell back and a loud moan escaped your lips.   
You looked at Mikey who had his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth slightly open in pleasure. You couldn’t help but admire his features. But as you raised yourself up and lowered yourself, the pleasure was intense. Mikey let out a low breath.   
“Princess, oh, that feels-“ Mikey trails off as you started to increase your speed, bouncing on him.   
his hands grasped your side almost painfully but you couldn’t concentrate on that.   
Mikey met your bounces with his own thrust as both of you became synchronised with the others body. Mikey kept thrusting up too hard which would cause him to move on the seat, so he decided to take the matters into his own hands.   
He wraps his arms around you for support and lifts you up before lying you down on the kitchen table without taking himself out from you. You were a little surprised when he took control but you loved it as his eyes ran over your body. Your hair was fanned out around your head and your eyes were hooded with lust. Your cheeks were a deep red and your bare chest was rising and falling with your rapid breaths. The skirt you had on was now up and just draping over your mid second. Mikey couldn’t help but love the sight of being able to see himself inside you.   
He started to thrust and build up speed again, increasing the pace you had set before. But as both of your orgasms approached, Mikey griped your ankles and raised them up, placing them on his shoulder. This new angle made your head spin and your orgasm claim you.   
your body shook with pleasure as Mikeys thrusts became erratic and uneven due to his approaching end.   
The feeling of your orgasm plus the sight of you writhing on the table because of him was enough. He spilled his seed deep inside you as he thrusted one last time.   
Mikey then collapsed on top of you, panting hard as you both stayed there, basking in your orgasm. After a while and your heart beats had died down, Mikey pulled back, his cheeks were a bright red as he stared into your eyes.   
“Could- could I stay tonight?” Mikey asks shyly, glancing down and back up to your eyes. You couldn’t help but giggle.   
“You seem to think you have a choice.” You chuckled. Mikey beamed at you before lifting up you up and carried you through to your bedroom.   
“Im so glad I came tonight.” Mikey mutters as you both crawl into your bed.   
“Me too.” You pull the covers over you both and kiss him on the cheek.


End file.
